


A Familiar Fairy Tale

by icandrawamoth



Series: PopoWeek [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Future Fic, Married Couple, Post-Series, popoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The road to Georgi and Anya's happy ending wasn't exactly a fairy tale, but their daughter doesn't need to know that.





	A Familiar Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> For PopoWeek day seven prompt "fairy tales."

Georgi smiles as he steps into the living room and sees his daughter lying on the floor, toys spread in a wide circle around her. At the moment, she has a Barbie in her hand, skimming the doll across the carpet on miniature plastic ice skates as she hums one of her favorite songs.

“Time to clean up and go to bed, kiddo,” Georgi says.

The little girl immediately scrunches up her face at him. “Five more minutes, daddy?”

“Listen to your dad, Irina,” Anya's calls mildly from the next room. “It's already past your bedtime.”

The girl's face keeps its grumpy expression, but she sits up and begins gathering her toys. Georgi's smile widens as he kneels down to help. “After you brush your teeth and put your pajamas on, I'll tell you a bedtime story. How does that sound?”

Irina grins at him. “Will you tell me about the fairy and the princess?” she asks excitedly.

Georgi chuckles. That one has always been her favorite. “Of course, my love.”

A short time later, Irina is dressed in her chosen frilly pink pajamas, tucked into bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Georgi sits on the edge of the bed as she gazes up at him with wide, dark eyes, eager to hear his tale.

“Once upon a time,” he begins, pitching his voice low and mysterious, though she's heard this story many times before, “there was a lonely fairy who fell in love with a beautiful princess. They spent every day together, the happiest couple in the kingdom. But that didn't last.”

“The prince came,” Irina supplies in a whisper.

“That's right. One day, a handsome prince from another land came. He cast a love spell on the princess, and she went away with him. The fairy was angry and sad, because he felt the princess had betrayed him. But he still loved her, and he would do anything to earn her love again. Do you remember what happens next?”

Irina nods mutely, too invested in the story to actually answer.

Georgi's lips curl, and he goes on. “The fairy finally managed to find his princess. The love spell had worn off, and she was no longer happy with the prince. A kiss of true love reminded her what she had shared with the fairy, and she left with him to return home. All was forgiven, and they lived happily ever after.”

“What happened to the prince?” Irina wants to know.

That throws Georgi for a loop. She's never asked that before. “Well. I suppose he found another princess and they lived happily ever after, too.”

Irina smiles. “Oh, good. I like it when everyone gets to be happy.”

Georgi beams at her, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Me, too. Go to sleep now, my love.” He smooths the blankets around her. “Morning will come soon, and then it's off to school for you.”

Irina settles down into her pillow, blinking heavy eyelids. Georgi turns on her nightlight and slips out the door.

Anya looks up as he enters the kitchen. “What story was it tonight?”

Georgi's smile is soft as he leans down to kiss his wife's hair. “Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was planning this, I knew I was borrowing the scene from somewhere, but it took me a while to figure out where. And...it's Spy Kids, fam. I'm not proud.


End file.
